1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a portable device equipped with a stylus unit, and more particularly, to a portable device controlling a menu interface according to a rotation angle and a length of a stylus unit pulled out from the portable device and method of controlling therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as a display panel capable of sensing a touch input has been disseminated, a touch input of a user has been enabled to be sensed by a device. And, the device can sense an input performed by a stylus unit corresponding to a means for a more delicate and precise touch input as well. The stylus unit is inserted in the inside of the device in consideration of portability and can be used in a manner of being separated from the device if necessary. Yet, in order to set an input environment of the stylus unit, there exist inconvenience of setting the input environment by giving a separate touch input or giving a separate input in a manner of separating the stylus unit from the device.